Currently, there is no ability for, or at least great difficulty for, a given aircraft to communicate its on-board weather radar data off the aircraft to other aircraft and/or centralized ground stations. One of the hurdles in communicating weather data acquired from an on-board weather radar system has been the fairly large bandwidth requirements necessary to communicate the large amount of weather data involved and to support the rate at which the weather data can change as the on-board weather radar system acquires new weather information.